The hourglass
by jhl89
Summary: Un pequeño regalo de parte de un extraño podrá cambiar todo lo que uno siente. El one-shot pertenece al Scorily fest: Reto Merry Christmas del grupo Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies. Primer puesto del reto! SxL


Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio. El one-shot pertenece al Scorily fest: Reto Merry Christmas del grupo Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies.

**The hourglass.**

-Yo ya no sé, Scorpius- dije resignada mientras caminábamos por las calles de Hogsmeade. Era la última salida del año, apenas a nueve días de Navidad, y no me quedaba otra que pasarla con mi mejor amigo, que había llegado hacía diez minutos al aparecerse en la estación de trenes. Él no tenía que trabajar y yo no tenía con quién salir, simplemente tuve que enviarle un Patronus y en un santiamén llegó para pasar el día conmigo.

-Lily, eres muy chica todavía para salir con alguien.

-¿Muy chica?- fruncí el ceño -¡Estoy en séptimo año, por Merlín! ¿Por qué no dices simplemente que soy fea y listo?- resoplé molesta -Muy chica, ¿yo? ¡JA!

Scorpius sonrió -Porque no lo eres, niña. Ven vayamos a tomar una cerveza de manteca.

-Si no lo soy, como tú dices… ¿Por qué no tuve ni una cita hasta ahora? ¿Por qué nadie me invita a salir? ¡Hasta Rose tiene a alguien!

-Me tienes a mí, Lily- dijo con calma -No necesitas a nadie más. Y tampoco deberías compararte con los demás, mucho menos con tu prima.

Lo fulminé con mi mirada -Scorpius, tú eres mi mejor amigo. Claramente necesito a alguien más. ¡Y no me estoy comparando con ella!- chillé -Sólo estaba mencionando un hecho verídico y eso es todo.

-Como tú digas, niña- abrió la puerta de Las Tres Escobas -Entra ya.

Oí un suspiro detrás de mí. Giré y una anciana llevaba con dificultad varias bolsas de compras. Se me rompió el corazón -Ve tú primero, ya te alcanzo.

-¿No quieres que vaya yo también?- preguntó al ver lo que quería hacer.

Negué -Voy a estar bien. Quiero una cerveza de manteca y un pedazo de pastel de melaza, ¿vale?- asintió no muy convencido y entró solo a la taberna.

Me acerqué a la abuelita, un tanto molesta porque había varios estudiantes que pasaban a su lado como si nada. ¡Unos idiotas y maleducados! -¿Quiere que la ayude?

Sonrió con sus ojos color café, sus arrugas se hicieron más visibles -¿Sería mucha molestia? Esta vieja ya no puede más- tomé todas sus bolsas -Gracias, niña.

-¿Hacia dónde se dirige?

Levantó la mano y apuntó con su índice hacia el final del camino -Por allá está mi humilde hogar. Gracias, niña- repitió -Eres un sol- caminamos un largo trecho, pasando la mayoría de los negocios principales del pueblo. Scorpius tendrá que esperar -Espero que no esté arruinándote alguna cita, querida.

-No se preocupe. Soy una chica sin citas- reí. ¡Uek! ¿Scorpius, mi cita? ¡Impensable! -Supongo que estoy esperando a mi alma gemela, qué sé yo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó curiosa.

Suspiré -Estoy a un paso de terminar Hogwarts y nunca he tenido una cita.

-¡Pero si tú eres hermosa, querida!

Hice una mueca -No es cierto... Creo que moriré sola- dije sin pensarlo. La anciana se rió a las carcajadas. ¿Habré dicho algo fuera de lugar?

-No lo creo, niña- frenó el paso -Deja las bolsas aquí- miré hacia todos lados y no había ninguna casa o algo por el estilo -Déjalas aquí, querida- insistió y yo obedecí, sin entender muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo. La abuelita buscó entre las bolsas -¡Aquí estaba!- me rasqué la cabeza -Esto es para ti, por ayudarme a cargar con todo esto.

-¿Esto es…?- lo tomé entre mis manos y fruncí el ceño. Era una caja transparente, que dentro llevaba un reloj de arena, pero sin arena alguna.

-Un reloj, niña- sonrió -Un reloj muy especial y es tuyo.

-No entiendo. Falta…- observé curiosa este extraño artefacto.

La anciana me tomó un mechón de pelo y lo dejó detrás de mi oreja, con mucho cariño -La arena aparece ni bien tocas el reloj.

-Oh, ya veo… ¿Y qué marca? ¿Qué tiempo marca?

Sonrió misteriosamente -El tiempo que falta para que encuentres a tu alma gemela, niña.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida -¿De verdad?

-¡Claro que sí!- me dio algunas palmaditas en la mejilla -Yo encontré a mi alma gemela gracias a esto. Cuando se termina el tiempo, vuelve a su estado original hasta que encuentre un nuevo dueño para marcarle un nuevo tiempo de espera.

-¿Qué tal si nunca se acaba la arena?- cuestioné un poco asustada.

Rió -No pasará, cariño- Todos tenemos un alma gemela, es sólo cuestión de _tiempo_.

No sé por qué pero sonreí con su afirmación. ¿Un poco de esperanza? -¿Usted esperó mucho?

-Solo un poco. Ahora vete ya, niña. No querrás hacer esperar más a tu amigo, ¿verdad?- ¿cómo lo sabía que Scorpius me estaba esperando?

-¿Sus bolsas?- pregunté preocupada, no sé cuánto más faltaba para llegar a su casa, pero quería ayudarla. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por este regalo.

-No te preocupes- hizo un ademán para que me vaya -Adiós, querida.

Un poco confundida, di media vuelta y caminé varios pasos… No podía dejarla sola a la anciana, volví a girar y la señora había desaparecido por completo. Ni un rastro de ella. ¿Qué demonios?

Suspiré. Miré hacia todos lados, bastante desorientada. Miré el reloj dentro de su cajita. ¿Y si era verdad lo que había dicho esta anciana? Abrí la caja con cuidado. Dudé un instante. Volví a cerrarlo y lo metí en mi bolsillo.

Decidí regresar con Scorpius. Ya tendría tiempo para este relojito.

Caminé todo el camino de vuelta. Divisé a lo lejos a mi mejor amigo -¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Lily?- preguntó molesto y preocupado, cuando llegué a él. Me estaba esperando en la puerta de la taberna -Creí que…

Le sonreí para calmarlo -Estoy bien- le tomé del brazo y lo llevé hasta el castillo -Tengo que mostrarte algo…

Llegamos hasta mi torre, sé que Scorpius no podía ingresar al colegio, pero no nos encontramos con ningún profesor, así que no había problemas -Yo sé que cada quién decora su torre con los colores de su casa, pero esto ¿no será demasiado?- comentó horrorizado, tomando con las yemas de sus dedos un corpiño rojo que había dejado sobre el sofá.

Rodé los ojos -Primero de todo, es _mi_ torre y hago lo que quiero- era Premio Anual, por lo tanto tenía una torre entera para mí sola -Y segundo, tú no eres ningún inocentón. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que he encontrado mucha lencería de todos los colores cuando tú estabas aquí?

Carraspeó un poco -No sé de qué hablas, Lily.

-Sí, claro y yo tengo dos años- le quité mi corpiño y lo tiré hacia el otro lado de la sala.

-En todo caso, sabes que ya he dejado esa vida- se defendió.

Le sonreí -Lo sé, tontito. Pero no sé cuál fue tu motivo- instigué.

-Algún día lo sabrás- sonrió con un dejo de malicia, supongo.

Reí porque ya no sabía qué comentar sobre ese tema -Siéntate. Tengo algo que mostrarte- tomamos asiento en el sofá y le mostré el reloj dentro de su cajita.

Apenas frunció el ceño -¿Qué es?

-¿Recuerdes la anciana de hace un rato? Bueno, ella me lo regaló- dejé la caja sobre la mesa ratona -Dijo que si lo tocaba, aparecería arena y marcaría el tiempo que falta para que me encuentre con mi alma gemela- lo miré -¿Crees que será cierto?

Levantó los hombros -No lo sé- dijo con sinceridad -Pero viviendo en el mundo mágico, yo creo que todo puede ser cierto.

-Vale- solté decidida. Abrí nuevamente la cajita y esta vez sin dudar…

-¿Vas a abrirlo ahora?- preguntó extrañado, frenando mi accionar.

Asentí -Sí, ¿quién mejor que tú para saber el tiempo que me falta para conocer a mi alma gemela?

-Podrías hacerlo sola, ¿no?

-Scorpius, eres mi mejor amigo. No tengo ni pudor, ni secretos contigo. No hay nadie más en el mundo, ni siquiera yo misma, que me conozca tan bien como tú. Claro que tengo que hacer esto contigo- dije y toqué el reloj. De pronto, varios granitos de arena aparecieron dentro de ella y el tiempo comenzó a correr -¿Cuánto tiempo crees que falte?- pregunté sorprendida por tal maravilla.

-No lo sé- dijo parcamente -Oye, tengo que irme ya. Es tarde- y lo era. Ya había anochecido.

Lo tomé del brazo antes de que se moviera -Puedes dormir aquí y volver conmigo mañana en el tren- dije -El año pasado hicimos eso, ¿recuerdas?

Se soltó -No creo que a tu alma gemela le guste saber que duermes con otros hombres, Lily- dijo. ¿Era mi imaginación o fue con un dejo de molestia?

-¡Scorpius!- chillé -¿Qué estás diciendo, tonto?

Apenas me miraba -Nos vemos en el baile.

-¡No!- clamé angustiada. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué actuaba así? -¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Prometiste que pasarías todos los días del receso conmigo!- ni Albus ni James pasarían estas vacaciones en Inglaterra. No tenía a nadie más, solo a Scorpius… Él me había prometido que no me dejaría sola en ningún momento hasta el baile anual de Navidad en su mansión.

Suspiró -Lo siento, pero Jade se molestó mucho que haya venido hoy aquí y no quiero hacerla enojar más- se fue directo a la puerta -Adiós- y salió.

¿Quién era Jade? ¿Quién carajo era Jade? ¿Por qué nunca me habló de esa persona? ¿Acaso era una compañera de la Academia?

oOoOoOo

Hoy era el baile de Navidad. Estaba acostada en mi habitación de la mansión Malfoy que tenía desde los nueve. Este año era el primero sin mi familia. Mis hermanos estaban de viaje recorriendo tierras asiáticas y mis padres en quién sabe dónde pasando tiempo juntos. No me molestaba que mi familia prácticamente me haya abandonado. Me molestaba que Scorpius me haya ignorado toda la semana. Maldito… Salía bien temprano y no regresaba hasta muy tarde. Si quería hablar con él, decía que estaba cansado y cerraba la puerta de su habitación en mi cara.

Pasé toda la semana con la mamá de él, tía Astoria (me gustaba llamarla así, por más de que no compartíamos ni una gota de sangre). Ella era increíble y cálida. Tenía una sonrisa que podía iluminar todo un país, o eso era lo que tío Draco decía de su esposa. Él también me caía muy bien. A veces creo que Papá miente cada vez que dice que tío Draco era un patán cuando ellos estaban en la escuela. ¡Era imposible! Tío Draco era perfecto.

Lo único bueno de toda la semana era que el reloj seguía avanzando. Parecía que faltaba tan poco para que llegue a conocer a mi alma gemela. Eso me mantenía motivada porque podía conocerlo en el baile, o por lo menos eso esperaba. Tía Astoria me dijo que Scorpius traería a sus amigos de la Academia, así que era una gran oportunidad. Espero que sea como mi mejor amigo, que había heredado la perfección del tío Draco. Sí, tenía que admitirlo: Scorpius era perfecto. Todo Hogwarts aún llora porque él ya no está en el castillo. Pero tenía que aclarar que un poco de su perfección cayó, ¡porque el maldito me estaba ignorando!

_Pensando_ de Roma… Oí su llegada. Su habitación estaba al lado de la mía y compartíamos una puerta secreta. Cuando éramos más chicos, iba a dormir con él; si bien la mansión Malfoy era hermosa, parecía un poco tétrica de noche y teniendo nueve años, daba miedo.

Apenas di dos tocadas y entré sin permiso. Scorpius se estaba cambiando y estaba semidesnudo -Lo siento mucho…- regresé rápido a mi recámara. Me mordí el labio confundida, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía calor en la cara. Claro que no era la primera vez que lo veía así… ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?

Me miré al espejo. Respiré hondo varias veces. Quité una arruga que se había formado en mi vestido azulado. Todavía no podía recuperarme por completo… Scorpius tenía un nuevo tatuaje en la espalda. ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? Y dudé… Si había tantas cosas que él no me decía, quizá yo no era su mejor amiga… No sé por qué, pero no me disgustaba esa idea…

Divisé el reloj de arena a través del espejo. Reposaba silenciosamente sobre la mesita de luz. ¿Era posible que haya menos arena en menos de diez minutos?

Tocó mi puerta -Es hora de bajar- era la voz de Scorpius.

Me armé de valor, le abrí. Estaba vestido con un traje muggle azul oscuro. ¿Los elfos habían prendido todas las chimeneas de la mansión? Hacía tanto calor… -Hola- dije.

Él apenas asintió, giró y dio varios pasos para luego frenar -Estás muy hermosa, Lily- y siguió su camino.

oOoOoOo

Desperté el 25, pasado el mediodía. Vi la alta pila de regalos que estaban al borde de mi cama, mas no me importaba un comino. Sólo tenía en mente el baile de anoche, que había sido un fiasco. No conocí a mi alma gemela pero sí a la estúpida de Jade Milles… Ésta era compañera de Scorpius, flaca, tan flaca casi raquítica… La odiaba. Sus delgadas y huesudas manos no paraban de tocarlo en toda la noche. Toda una perra… Tía Draco me dijo en secreto que le caía muy mal esa chica, ya era la segunda vez que él la veía y su opinión no había cambiado. ¿Por qué Scorpius estaba con ella? ¿Por qué una _cualquiera_, cuando podía tener a otra mejor?

Estaba sentada sobre la cama, apoyándome contra el respaldo. Tomé una almohada y grité con mi cara sobre ella. La peor fiesta del universo... Jade Milles… ¡Argh!

-¿Ya has despertado?- Scorpius entró a mi habitación con una gran bandeja llena de comida -Tienes que almorzar, Lily.

-¿Ahora sí existo para ti?- pregunté molesta.

Sonrió con tristeza -Lo siento- dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de luz y se sentó a mi lado -Hay tantas cosas que quiero explicarte…

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- le dije. Sacó de su bolsillo algo y lo colocó entre mis manos. Fruncí el ceño -Esto…- era una cajita transparente con un reloj de arena vacío.

-Sí, es el mismo que el tuyo- explicó -En mi séptimo año de Hogwarts, una anciana me lo regaló diciéndome que marcaría el tiempo que faltaba para que conociera a mi alma gemela.

-¿No lo has tocado todavía?- cuestioné porque todavía seguía en la cajita.

-Todo lo contrario- rió un poco -Simplemente se acabó el tiempo.

No entendía nada -¿Entonces tu alma gemela es Jade?- y muy en el fondo temía por su respuesta.

-¿Jade Milles?- soltó una carcajada -Ella es solo una amiga.

-Una amiga que le gusta toquetearte- espeté -No me gusta esa chica. No me gusta para nada, ¿sabes?

Rió aún más -Sí, lo he notado- tomó mi mano y contuve el aire. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? -Ella es solo una amiga- repitió -Y en cuanto a mi alma gemela, ya la conozco.

-Oh… Qué bueno…- agarré el mío, con mi mano libre -Yo todavía no lo conocí- miré angustiada mi reloj -¿Qué?- ya no había más arena en ella. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Ya lo conocí? ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta? ¿Quién era?

-¿Sabes lo que pienso? Creo que la anciana se equivocó- fruncí el ceño sin comprenderlo -Creo que este reloj marca el tiempo en el que uno se da cuenta de que está enamorado de su alma gemela.

Lo miré -No entiendo. ¿Uno puede no saber que está enamorado de su alma gemela?

-Exacto. Yo tardé varias semanas en entender que estaba enamorado de esa persona- sonrió -Esa persona es mi mejor amiga. No tengo ni pudor ni secretos con ella. No hay nadie más en el mundo, ni siquiera yo mismo, que me conozca tan bien con ella- sonreía -Y al parecer, ella ya entendió los sentimientos que siente por mí. ¿O me equivoco, Lily?

¿Era posible? ¿Yo enamorada de Scorpius? -Yo… Tú… Tú…

-¿Tan difícil es de creerlo, tonta?

Sacudí la cabeza -Pero, ¿por qué me ignoraste toda la semana? Si tú ya sabías… ¿Por qué me abandonaste todo este tiempo para irte con Jade Milles?

Pegó su frente con la mía tomando mi rostro entre sus manos -Tonta, no estaba con Jade. Y te estaba evitando para que tus sentimientos despertaran- besó mis labios con suavidad. Era mi primer beso e hizo estallar todas mis tripas -Y al parecer lo hicieron. No sabes los años que tuve que esperar para esto, Lily. Tú sí que te haces rogar- besó mi nariz -Pero lo vales.

-Tú me hiciste esperar más, idiota- dije actuando enojo.

-¿Perdón? Tú esperaste unos días… Yo esperé dos años largos, Lily- sonrió -No tienes de qué quejarte.

Piqué su mejilla con mi dedo anular -Entre nos, yo soy la impaciente: unos días son décadas. Además, yo siempre te estuve esperando, sólo que no sabía que eras tú. En cambio, tú estabas con otras chiruzas que dejaban sus lencerías baratas por aquí y por allá. ¿O me equivoco, Scorpius?

Carraspeó un poco. Nos miramos fijamente, manteniendo la mirada. Iba a ganar, yo no cedía por nada del mundo y así fue. Gané al instante en el que él desvió la mirada -Desde ahora solo tú puedes dejar tu lencería cara por aquí y por allá- guiñó su ojo con sensualidad.

Reí tan fuerte que las aves que estaban posando en el árbol que daba mi ventanal salieron volando -Eres todo un idiota del que estoy perdidamente enamorada.

oOoOoOo

Setenta años después.

-¿Se puede saber en dónde te habías metido con ese giratiempos?- preguntó un hombre ya de edad avanzada a su mujer que acaba de llegar y dejaba el dicho artefacto sobre un estante, junto a dos cajitas transparentes que contenían dos relojes de arena.

-Dándome un empujoncito para alcanzarte- rió.

Su marido la atrapó entre sus brazos para darle un cálido beso de bienvenida -Feliz Navidad, cariño.

-¡Abuelos! ¡Rápido! ¡Mamá dice que no podemos abrir los regalos sin ustedes!- gritó un niño a los ancianos, del otro lado de la puerta.

Ambos se sonrieron con picardía -Ya salimos, Linx.

* * *

><p><strong>Felices fiestas para toda la comunidad fanfiction, especialmente a las muchachas del grupo de facebook: <strong>**Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies. Las quiero y espero que les guste este oneshot.**

**Perdón si hay algún error de tipeo o lo que sea… **

**Mi desafío para este año es terminar FOREVER y continuar con ICE MELTS FIRE.**

**¡FELIZ 2015!**


End file.
